Electric Ladyland
: September 16th, 1968 : October 25th, 1968 |publishers = : Reprise Records : Track Records All: See table |charts = : #1 : #6 |length = |tracks = 16 |rating = }} Electric Ladyland is the third and final studio album by The Jimi Hendrix Experience, released on October 16th, 1968 in the United States, and October 25th, 1968 in the United Kingdom. Ladyland was a breakthrough album for Hendrix, as it was the first opportunity he got to produce an album to his liking, as opposed to relying on Chas Chandler and/or Eddie Kramer as before. As such, many experimental studio effects were employed, as well as a mass of guest musicians, including Traffic members Steve Winwood, Chris Wood and Dave Mason, as well as drummer Buddy Miles and bassist Jack Cassady. The album contained a range of music genres, including pop ("Little Miss Strange"), jazz ("Rainy Day, Dream Away"), blues ("1983... (A Merman I Should Turn to Be)"), and classic Hendrix-esque hard rock ("Voodoo Child (Slight Return)"). The album also contains two covers of classic rock songs - Earl King's "Come On (Let the Good Times Roll)" and Bob Dylan's "All Along the Watchtower". The album is seen as the strongest proof of Hendrix's mastery of the electric guitar, and is often cited as one of the greatest and most influential rock albums of all time. The Experience released three singles from the album in the UK: "Burning of the Midnight Lamp", "All Along the Watchtower" and "Crosstown Traffic", and three more singles were released posthumously at various times on various labels: "Voodoo Child (Slight Return)", "Gypsy Eyes" and "Rainy Day, Dream Away". "All Along the Watchtower" and "Crosstown Traffic" were also released in the US. History Recording Original releases Reissues Remasters and CD releases Track listing All songs were written by Jimi Hendrix, except where noted. Double CD releases feature sides A and D on disc one and sides B and C on disc two. Single CD releases feature all tracks on one disc. Titles in brackets are those that were shown on the original LP sleeve. Side A #"...And the Gods Made Love" ("And the Gods made love") – 1:22 #"Have You Ever Been (To Electric Ladyland)" ("Electric Ladyland") – 2:10 #"Crosstown Traffic" ("Crosstown traffic") – 2:26 #"Voodoo Chile" – 15:00 Side B #"Little Miss Strange" (Noel Redding) – 2:52 #"Long Hot Summer Night" – 3:27 #"Come On (Let the Good Times Roll)" ("Come on") (Earl King) – 4:09 #"Gypsy Eyes" ("Gipsy eyes") – 3:43 #"Burning of the Midnight Lamp" – 3:39 Side C #"Rainy Day, Dream Away" ("Rainy day, dream away") – 3:42 #"1983... (A Merman I Should Turn to Be)" ("1983 (A Merman I should turn to be") – 13:39 #"Moon, Turn the Tides... Gently, Gently Away" ("Moon, turn the tides...gently gently away") – 1:01 Side D #"Still Raining, Still Dreaming" ("Still Raining Still Dreaming") – 4:25 #"House Burning Down" ("House burning down") – 4:32 #"All Along the Watchtower" ("All along the Watchtower") (Bob Dylan) – 4:00 #"Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" ("Voodoo Chile (slight return)") – 5:13 Personnel Band members Guest musicians Studio personnel *Producers: Jimi Hendrix and Chas Chandler *Engineers: Eddie Kramer and Gary Kellgren *Mixed by Jimi Hendrix and Eddie Kramer *Arranged by Jimi Hendrix *Liner notes by Jimi Hendrix *UK cover design by David King *UK inside cover photography by David Montgomery *US cover design by Karl Ferris *US inside cover photography by Linda Eastman and David Sygall *US art direction by Ed Thrasher Remastered versions Alan Douglas remastered version *Remastered by Joe Gastwirt *Liner notes by Michael Fairchild Experience Hendrix remastered version *Remastering supervisors Janie Hendrix and John McDermott *Remastered by Eddie Kramer and George Marino *Liner notes by Jeff Leve *Art direction by Vartan *Essay by Derek Taylor Release details Gallery of artwork DSC 6593 resize.jpg|LP front cover (2010 re-release) DSC 6596 resize.jpg|LP inner cover (2010 re-release) DSC 6597 resize.jpg|LP back cover (2010 re-release) DSC 6598 resize.jpg|LP (2010 re-release) DSC 6599 resize.jpg|LP inner sleeve (2010 re-release) DSC 6600 resize.jpg|LP inner sleeve (2010 re-release) DSC 6601 resize.jpg|LP inner sleeve (2010 re-release) DSC 6602 resize.jpg|LP inner sleeve (2010 re-release) DSC 6603 resize.jpg|LP inner sleeve (2010 re-release) Links *The Official Jimi Hendrix Website *Electric Ladyland - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Navigation Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:1968 albums